


Cocktail Hour

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace





	Cocktail Hour

**Title: Cocktail Hour  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary:   
Spoilers: ** **None.**  
Rating: PG13 - ... no smut, just suggestion  
  
Written for day 10 of the Horizonssing challenge.

Everyone was bored, bored and too hot to care. The rift was behaving itself, had been for what seemed like forever. They had all finished any reports that had needed doing a long time ago, none of them wanted to be in the hub. 

Gwen wanted to be at home with Rhys.

Owen didn't care where he was as long it was somewhere with cold beer.

Toshiko was wishing for winter, even a Welsh one.

Jack was having naughty thoughts of dragging Ianto off for a cold shower.

Ianto was nowhere to be see.

No one had noticed at first, they were too concerned with keeping cool. He must have been gone for at least half an hour before anyone realised.

'Where's Ianto?' Gwen wondered out loud. She had her reasons, he knew how to make iced coffee.

'Off shagging Jack no doubt.' Owen muttered, eyes closed leaning back in his seat.

'Eh, right here!' Jack exclaimed.

'No idea.' Toshiko added.

'Very considerate of him to vanish like that.' Gwen added sarcastically.

'What if something has happened to him, maybe he's been kidnapped?' Jack wondered out loud, but too hot to actually move.

'Why would anyone kidnap the Teaboy?' Owen quipped.

'He's cute, gorgeous, beautiful.' Jack responded.

'There is that.' Toshiko replied, earning her a smile from Jack.

'Perhaps we should phone him?' Gwen suggested.

'Anyone got their mobile on them?' Jack asked. 'Mines up in my office.'

They all shook their heads.

'Right, that's that option out then.' Jack moaned.

At that point the cog door rolled open and a very hot Ianto walked in, jacket slung over his shoulder and his tie loose around his neck. His shirt sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons of his shirt open.

'Ianto.' They all yelled in unison.

'What?'

'Where were you?' 'We thought something had happened to you!' 'I thought you'd been kidnapped!' 'I didn't' 'Shut up Owen' Were some of the comments shouted to Ianto's question.

'I went out to get us something too cool us down.' Ianto waved a carrier bag at them.

'Doesn't look like iced coffee.' Whined Gwen.

'Nope. Wait and see.' With that Ianto walked off to the small kitchen area.

They could hear glasses clinking and what sounded like ice cubes being dropped into said glasses, but other than that, nothing. They waited with anticipation.

Finally Ianto reappeared with a tray, upon it were five highball glasses filled with a pink liquid and ice cubes.

'Cocktail hour' Ianto announced.

'At 2.32pm in the afternoon, at work?' Jack asked.

'Do you really care?' Ianto asked back.

Jack thought for a moment. 'No, it's too hot. What is it called?'

'Summer Rain.'

'Sounds perfect.' Toshiko smiled as she reached for a glass and took a sip. 'Oh delicious.'

The others took theirs, all agreeing with Toshiko.

'Is there more?' Jack asked as he downed his in one go.

'Yes Sir, plenty.'

'Good.' Jack smiled, holding out his glass as he winked at Ianto.

Ianto took the glass and after finishing his walked back to the kitchen.

'I think the rest of you should all go home, make the most of the nice weather, Ianto and I can take care of things here.' Jack told them.

'I bet you can.' Gwen smirked.

'Out, the lot of you.' Jack waved his hands at them.

'Enjoy the cock .... tails.' Toshiko giggled.

'Girls!' Owen moaned hearding them out through the door.

Jack went off to find Ianto, the heat and the alcohol both having a wonderful effect on him.

The End.  



End file.
